Educating Spike
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow and Rouge's son, Spike has picked up some of his father's bad habits and Rouge isn't very happy about it. COMPLETE


It was Friday and Spike had just came back from school, but he seemed sad when he returned home with a yellow paper in his hand. He came into the house seeing his parents making out on the couch, until he came in disturbing them. "Uh mom, dad?" He called in an innocent voice. Shadow was on top of Rouge kissing her until Spike called. He quickly got off of Rouge and drew his attention to him, "What are you dong back so early?"

The little black hedgehog pointed to the clock, "It's three o'clock."

Rouge walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead, "Did you have a good day of school today?"

Spike slowly shook his head, "Uh not really."

Rouge spotted the yellow paper in his hand and took it from him, "What's this?" She began to read it. Afterwards she turned to Shadow with an angry look on her face. "Shadow, Spike has a warning letter."

"What's it about?" He hoped it wasn't nothing to get him in trouble along with Spike.

"It says that Spike's been using foul language towards other students and teachers."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, "So?"

Rouge faced Spike, "Spike, where did you learn these bad words that you've been using at school?"

Spike pointed at Shadow, "Dad."

Rouge crossed her arms and once again looked over to Shadow full of rage, "Shadow, I warned you about that bad mouth of yours."

Shadow understood why Rouge was so mad at him, but he acted like he didn't, "I don't understand what's so bad about the word hell?"

"Shadow."

"Or bitch."

"Shadow."

"Or shit."

"Shadow."

"Or fu..."

"Shadow!" She yelled.

Shadow finally decided to listen to Rouge nag before she got even more upset with him.

"I can't believe you're using language like that in front of a five year old! Sure you can say things like that, but not in front of him. Not for his age. He'll copy you and do the same. He looks up to you."

"Okay I get it can I go now?"

"No you can't go! The paper also says that if Spike doesn't learn to control his mouth he will be suspended for a day. So tomorrow I want you to teach Spike honest and educational things got it?"

"Yeah", he said in an uncaring voice.

"Good I want Spike to tell me what he learned at the end of the day", Rouge then left the room.

Spike sat on the couch with Shadow, "Sorry for getting you in trouble with mom."

"She's right, I do plenty of things that I shouldn't around you and tomorrow I'm gonna fix that."

"Something tells me that you'll be a lot more fun than school."

"Damn straight", he realized what he said and hoped that Rouge didn't hear him. He took out five dollars, "If she asks..."

Spike took the money, "You never said anything."

That next morning Spike came downstairs seeing Shadow sitting on the floor watching TV. He sat beside him looking excited about his new learning experience. "What are you going to teach me?"

"I'm going to teach you the ways of life."

"The ways of life?"

"Yeah and today's Saturday and you know what that means."

"Cartoons?"

"Exactly", he took the remote and turned to Dora the Explorer.

Spike looked over to his father in confusion, "Dad, I hate Dora the Explorer."

"I know, but you have to watch it. It's educational. No violence, sex, or drug use. Just simple learning."

"But I can't stand this show."

"Just watch it for today."

Spike started to watch the part where Dora was trying to find Boots.

"Can you help me find Boots?" Dora asked and afterwards it was silent.

"Yeah", Spike said dully."

"Great, do you see Boots?" While Dora wasn't looking, Boots had appeared in the tree.

"He's in the tree."

"You see Boots? Where?"

"In the god damn tree! You stupid bastard! Damn are you blind!" Spike had shouted. He realized what he said and looked over in the kitchen seeing Rouge glaring at him. "Uh...it...slipped?"

Rouge sighed, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She began to carry on with her business in the kitchen.

Shadow and Spike got up from the floor.

"Okay maybe watching that wasn't such a good idea", Shadow thought he could never get Spike to quit saying those words.

"I told you I hate that show. Dora acts too damn stupid for a learning experience."

"Spike, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry it was an accident."

"Yeah it's gonna be an accident when I beat your little ass."

"ENOUGH!" Rouge had shouted with two plates full of pancakes on it. "Sit down and shut up", she said in a deep voice.

Shadow and Spike had immediately sat down at the table as Rouge set the two plates in front of them.

Rouge had sat down as well and started to eat, "So I take it that the whole learning thing isn't very successful?"

"Not yet, Spike and I got the whole day we can do it", Shadow hoped he could talk some sense into Spike by the end of the day.

"Somehow I doubt that you will."

When the end of the day came, Spike and Shadow were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay Spike, since the end of the day is here, you can ask me anything you want to know."

Spike thought for a moment and after he thought of his question he smiled, "Where do babies come from?"

Shadow's eyes widened, "Uh babies?"

"You said anything and I want to know where babies come from and don't hold anything back. I want to know every single detail."

"Okay if you want to know so badly", he said with a smirk.

When five minutes went by Spike thought he was better off not knowing about where babies had came from. "That's disgusting. That was...too much information."

"You wanted to know."

"Now I wish I didn't."

Rouge came downstairs and noticed the look on Spike's face, "Spike, are you okay?"

Spike looked at Rouge's stomach, "How could I? It's impossible I couldn't possibly...in there and I came out of...That's sick!" Spike ran upstairs into the bathroom and started to throw up.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "What did you say to him?"

Shadow laughed a bit, "I taught him something that he would remember for a long time."


End file.
